falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03Naveen.txt
DLC03AcadiaDialogue |scene= |srow=15 |topic=01005417 |before= |response=Acadia may not look like much from the outside, but it's all some of us have got. |after=Naveen: It certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but... It means there's hope, right? |abxy=A}} |topic=0100AF92 |before=DLC03MaleNaveen: Acadia may not look like much from the outside, but it's all some of us have got. |response=It certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but... It means there's hope, right? |after=Player Default: That's a good attitude. Hope can get you through the worst of times. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF91 |before=Player Default: That's a good attitude. Hope can get you through the worst of times. |response=Believe me, I know. |after=Naveen: When I first escaped, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was so lost, so scared. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF90 |before=Player Default: There's no room for hope left in this world. |response=Don't say that... hope is all some of us have. |after=Naveen: When I first escaped, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was so lost, so scared. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100AF8F |before=Player Default: Oh, sure. A little hope and some duct tape, and all your problems are solved. |response=I know, I know. Not exactly a fortress, is it? |after=Naveen: When I first escaped, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was so lost, so scared. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AF8E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Were you disappointed with what you found? |response=I mean, look... I don't want to sound ungrateful. If it weren't for Acadia, and for DiMA, I'd probably be dead. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=I guess I was just hoping for more, somehow. |after=Naveen: When I first escaped, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was so lost, so scared. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0100AF89 |before=Player Default: Believe me, I know. |response=When I first escaped, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was so lost, so scared. |after=Naveen: But I heard rumors of Chase, and what she was doing. That she was bringing people to a safe place... A place just for us. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF88 |before=Naveen: When I first escaped, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was so lost, so scared. |response=But I heard rumors of Chase, and what she was doing. That she was bringing people to a safe place... A place just for us. |after=Naveen: And now here I am... for all it's worth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF87 |before=Naveen: But I heard rumors of Chase, and what she was doing. That she was bringing people to a safe place... A place just for us. |response=And now here I am... for all it's worth. |after=Player Default: You're lucky to have found a place in the world. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF86 |before=Player Default: You're lucky to have found a place in the world. |response=Yeah, I guess. This just wasn't where I thought I'd end up. Any of it. |after=Naveen: I've just gotta keep telling myself I'm better off here than dead. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0100AF85 |before=Player Default: You're a fool if you think you're really safe here. |response=Well it's not like I have anywhere else to go. |after=Naveen: I've just gotta keep telling myself I'm better off here than dead. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0100AF84 |before=Player Default: Well, I hope it's worth it. |response=You and me both. |after=Naveen: I've just gotta keep telling myself I'm better off here than dead. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0100AF83 |before=Player Default: So now you're here... what comes next? |response=I don't know... I really don't. |after=Naveen: I've just gotta keep telling myself I'm better off here than dead. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0100AF7E |before=Player Default: Yeah, I guess. This just wasn't where I thought I'd end up. Any of it. |response=I've just gotta keep telling myself I'm better off here than dead. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=0104602B |before= |response=Arrgh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0104602A |trow=3 |before= |response=Gah. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Ungh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Guhh. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01037D05 |trow=3 |before= |response=Hey, you still with me? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Anyone home? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Should we just talk later? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01005416 |trow=4 |before= |response=Far Harbor's gone... how safe are we here, then? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Can you believe they blew themselves up? I knew those Atom guys were crazy, but man... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{relieved but reserved}'' We can sort of rest easy now, right? Not totally, but still... Children of Atom and Far Harbor aren't trying to wipe us out. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=DiMA died so the rest of us could live. How the hell do you repay something like that? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files